


Photograph

by abbysue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal, basically marinette is the guardian and sometimes that's tough, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbysue/pseuds/abbysue
Summary: If I wished myself a superpowerI would make this moment last for hoursOr, Marinette deals with the fact that she will someday lose her memories, and Adrien is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> [photograph- cody fry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KoG7O1fwoAc)

Marinette sat curled on the couch, knitting needles forgotten in her lap. Across the room, she watched Adrien play with his hair as he admired the sunset. After putting dinner in the oven, he’d gone back into their room to wrap himself in the duvet before settling on the window seat. The golden rays bounced off his face, making his skin glow and his eyes sparkle. Marinette used to wonder if he modeled subconsciously, but had learned that awe was a natural expression for him. He couldn’t help but soak up the beauty in everything he saw, and echo it back into the world. As quietly as she could, Marinette slid from her spot on the couch and snapped his picture. 

The click shook Adrien from his daze. “Like what you see?” He smirked. 

“Maybe,” she said, blush giving her away. She took the polaroid from the camera and began to fan it out. “Sometimes I just… Wanna keep these moments, you know?” She looked down. “Of us. Of our life, like this.”

Adrien stood and swept an arm out, bowing. “My lady?”

She took his hand as he spun her, laughter bubbling up in them both. He pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his torso. They began to sway slowly in the center of the room, socked feet on shag rug. Adrien began humming into Marinette’s ear and she smiled-- they’d done this hundreds of times. At parties when they were fourteen, on rooftops at midnight to avoid saying goodbye, and in bedrooms on tiptoes as parents slept soundly. At this point, dancing with Adrien was second nature to Marinette. She wished she could remember every single time they’d danced together so she could replay the memories in her mind like old movies.

Memories seemed so precious these days-- since becoming guardian, Marinette knew she’d have to give all of them up someday. She knew every new memory she made had a shorter shelf life than the one before. Usually, it encouraged her to make the most of every day she had with the people she loved. But sometimes, the thought of giving up everything she had ever known was just too much to take in. Sometimes, it just hurt.

Marinette nuzzled her face into Adrien’s shoulder, trying to feel as much of him in this moment as she could. Trying to sear right now into her memory as deep as it would go. His heartbeat was steady. The way he held her was safe. He smelled like home. 

She gripped him tighter.

Adrien nudged her forehead with his nose. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she nodded into his chest. “I just-- sometimes it feels like my life is flying by, and every moment I spend with you is also a moment I’ll one day have to give up, and sometimes I feel like I’d give anything just to freeze time for a little while. Just to keep you a little longer.” She swallowed, trying hard not to let her emotions get the best of her.

Adrien rubbed small circles into her back, and she felt the tension leave her body instantly. “Marinette, you will never have to give me up. I’m gonna be here the whole time. And we are going to live a whole life together before that day comes.”

“But that’s it, isn’t it?” She shook her head into his chest. “We’re going to have years together, and then I’m going to forget all of them. I don’t want to forget what it’s like to be in love with you,” there was a small wet spot on the front of Adrien’s shirt now.

He kept rubbing circles into Marinette’s back, and she sank further into his touch. She didn’t ever want to forget what it was like to be here with him, to love him. She didn’t want to forget falling for him at fourteen, fighting by his side, falling for him _again,_ and building a life together. And she didn’t want to forget all the things that were to come-- the kids, creating the family Adrien never had, and growing old together. And after all that, she didn’t want to leave him to remember it alone, either.

“Marinette, do you remember the first scarf you ever made me?”

His question broke her from her thoughts. “Yes,” she laughed. “It was so awful. The stitches were super uneven, and it took me way longer than it should have. I think it was actually the first knitted piece I ever finished.”

“Yeah, and I loved it even more when I found out it was from you. But how many scarves have you made me since then?”

“Oh gosh. Fifty? Too many to count.”

“And if I asked you to make me one right now, how long would it take you?”

“Like two days, tops. I could do that now without even paying attention. I could do that and beat you at UMS at the same time.”

Laughing, he hugged her tighter. “Yes. You absolutely could. You have had so much practice knitting-- and beating me at UMS-- that your fingers can do it reflexively. They know how to create and play without your brain having to work at all.” He was quiet for a minute. “I think, after it happens, loving will be like that. Like muscle memory. You and I will have had so many years of loving each other, it’ll be like breathing. Even if your mind doesn’t have the memories to hold on to anymore, I think you’ll look at me and remember how to be in love.”

She looked up to see glistening eyes that matched her own. “Like breathing?”

“Yes, My Lady. Like breathing.”

Marinette rose on to her toes and pecked him on the lips. He kept his forehead pressed to hers, and Marinette thought how familiar it was to feel his breath on her face. Every time they kissed, every time they saved each other from an akuma, every time they danced. He was right-- loving him wasn’t something she had to remember how to do. Loving him was something she couldn’t stop if she tried.

“Chaton?”

“Yes, princess?”

“Will you remind me anyway? After it happens. Will you remind me what our life was like?”

Adrien took her hand and kissed it. “Yes, My Lady. I will never stop reminding you of the honor it has been to love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello!! thank you to anna and maryssa and morgan for making me post my first ever fic. you guys are too nice sometimes ily


End file.
